


We Should be, Right?

by Batfink



Series: Sex-Pollen and Beyond [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Lack of Communication, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctors parting advice was keep hydrated and no sex for forty-eight hours.  Bucky's first reaction was to snort in amusement.  Fat chance he thought to himself, but then Clint's words came back to him.  “I'll give you two days.”  He had said.</p><p>Was he serious?  Was there a possibility that Clint wanted something more than just a sex-pollen fuelled romp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should be, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Tayefeth, you asked for a sequel. I hope this is something like what you had in mind.

When Tony came to release them, Bucky was sent to debrief while Clint went to medical. They were to switch when done.

Bucky was horrified by the idea of a debrief. Surely he wouldn't be expected to give a blow-by-blow (no pun intended) of what the two of them had gotten up to.

Thankfully though, it was not that in-depth. What was he doing when he got hit? Watching Steve's six of course. Where was Clint when it happened? Right beside him laying down cover for Natasha. When did he realise he had a problem?

Bucky wanted to write, when he had suddenly had the thought to strip Clint's clothes off with his teeth, but if he was being completely honest, he'd had that thought before. The real reason he knew he had a problem was when he'd realised Tony was yelling down the comms at him and Clint and neither of them had responded. When he realised that he was no longer watching Steve's six and instead was watching Clint, who was watching him back.

Thankfully, that was where the questioning ended, sparing him the embarrassment of any further details.

Bucky was cleared through medical with no issues. The doctors parting advice was keep hydrated and no sex for forty-eight hours. Bucky's first reaction was to snort in amusement. Fat chance he thought to himself, but then Clint's words came back to him. “I'll give you two days.” He had said.

Was he serious? Was there a possibility that Clint wanted something more than just a sex-pollen fuelled romp? He had no idea.

As it turned out, Bucky didn't have to wait too long for an answer, of sorts. He arrived back in his apartment in the tower two days later fresh from a work out and a shower in the gym. He went into his bedroom to put away his running shoes and found Clint stretched out naked on his bed.

Bucky paused, for all of a second before throwing down his shoes, stripping off his clothes and hopping onto the bed.

–

“How did you get in here?” Bucky asked afterwards as they lay side by side on their backs on his bed.

“Ceiling vent in the living room.” Clint chuckled.

Bucky laughed. “Of course you did.”

Just then Clint's 'phone beeped. He retrieved it with a groan and read the text. “Crap. Sorry to fuck and run, but I gotta go meet Nat.” He rolled out of bed and quickly threw on his clothes.

“No worries.” Bucky remained where he was sprawled out on his bed.

– 

The following day, Bucky ran into Clint in the gym showers. Clint dropped his towel and they made it back into the shower stall in record time.

This carried on for about a week. Every time Bucky ran into Clint, they ended up having sex. Bucky wasn't complaining. In fact, he'd never been happier, but for one nagging thought.

Were they together, or was it just sex?

– 

Clint was already in the common room when Bucky arrived for movie night, he was sitting on one end of the large sofa Tony had bought for just such an occasion. He was contemplating whether or not he should go and sit next to him when Clint spoke.

“Hey, you gonna come sit next to me?” He asked.

Bucky turned to look at him in time to see Natasha flop down beside him and sprawl across his lap. Bucky cursed himself. Of course Clint had been talking to Natasha not him.

 

Clint was mentally kicking himself. He had been so busy staring at Bucky that he hadn't realised Natasha was in the room before he spoke and of course Natasha would think he meant her. Why wouldn't she. It wasn't like he had told her about Bucky. Of course, maybe it was just as well. He wasn't sure if what he had with Bucky went any further than casual sex. He sighed. Probably for the best.

– 

Bucky had been watching Clint potter around the communal kitchen for about ten minutes. Okay, he'd been watching Clint's ass, but still. That was the reason why, when he finally worked up the courage to ask Clint if he wanted to go out to lunch, it was only years of assassin training that stopped him from jumping out of his skin when Steve, who was now sitting right beside him, replied that he would love too.

Trying to pretend like that was his intention all along he then called out to Clint. “Hey, wanna come too?” Clint ignored him and left the room.

– 

Bumping into Tony in the corridor, Clint stopped him and dug in his pocket, pulling out his hearing aids.

“Did you bust these again?” Tony signed and Clint shrugged. “You're a liability Barton.” Tony signed and Clint had the decency to look slightly guilty. “Fine. I'll fix them.” Tony signed before stuffing them in his pocket and continuing on into the kitchen.

It was only when Bucky heard Tony muttering about 'bloody Barton and his bloody busted again hearing aids' as he made coffee that he realised Clint hadn't heard his lunch offer as opposed to ignoring him. He breathed a sigh of relief. There was still hope.

– 

“Can we talk?” Bucky asked Clint the next time they ended up in bed together.

“Mmph.” Clint responded.

“Are we... you know?” Bucky murmured.

Clint didn't respond and when Bucky looked over, he was asleep. Bucky sighed. They really needed to try having a conversation before sex he thought.

– 

“Can we talk?” Clint asked him the next time they met up.

“Sure.” Bucky smiled as he stripped off his t-shirt. “I'm wheels up in twenty minutes though, be gone for three days.”

“In that case, never mind.” Clint replied, pulling off his own t-shirt.

– 

When Bucky got back from his mission he went straight to find Clint. Clint smiled when he saw him and pulled him into a hug. “You look shattered.”

“I don't remember the last time I slept for more than about an hour.” Bucky yawned.

“Come on then.” Clint grabbed his hand and led Bucky into his bedroom. He pushed him down to sit on the bed and started unlacing his boot.

By the time he had both boots off, Bucky was on his back on the bed, half-asleep. Clint man-handled him onto the bed proper and then draped a blanket over him. He was about to leave when Bucky reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Stay with me?” He mumbled sleepily.

“Sure thing.” Clint smiled and climbed up onto the bed beside him, snuggling under the blanket.

“Are we dating?” Bucky whispered tucking his head against Clint's shoulder.

“No.” Clint murmured. “But we should be, right?”

Bucky yawned again. “Yup. Wanna buy you dinner.”

“Good.” Clint chuckled. “Sleep now, you can buy me pizza later.”

“Okay.” Bucky smiled softly at him then fell asleep.


End file.
